1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to toy figures and more particularly to weapon attachments for toy figures.
2. Background Art
Toy action figures and weapons for such toy figures are popular toys. U.S. Pat. No. 3,425,153 issued Feb. 4, 1969 to Bonanno, et al. discloses a torsion spring biased spindle within the torso of a body urging an arm toward an extreme position so that the arm may be pulled back against the bias and then released to throw a grenade. The toy figure disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,118,888 issued Oct. 10, 1978 to Ogawa has an arm appendage including a spring loaded firing mechanism capable of discharging the first portion of the arm as a projectile. Toy figures having a pivotal arm carrying a weapon are shown in the U.S. Pats. Nos. 3,082,573 issued Mar. 26, 1963 to Kantz; 3,452,472 issued July 1, 1969 to Meyer, et al.; 3,947,994 issued Apr. 6, 1976 to Meyer, et al.; and 4,182,075 issued Jan. 8, 1980 to James. However, there remains a need for attachments for toy figures that can propel a projectile.